Winx Club - Episode 511
Trix Tricks is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode starts with the Trix torturing the captured Daphne as Tritannus interrogates her about the secret of Sirenix. She refuses to say anything despite the pain she's experiencing. Icy then suggests they go after Bloom in order to force Daphne to talk. At Alfea, a wind-riding event with the Specialists takes place. Brandon, Riven, and another Specialist take the course first, and Bloom worries about Sky, who is still trying to regain more of his lost memory. Bloom goes over to encourage him that he can do this. Unknown to everyone else, the Trix arrive via stealth invisibility to locate Bloom. Stormy goes down to mess around with Flora a bit. The witches were surprised to see that Kiko was able to sense them, so Darcy makes invisible shadow clones of himself chase after him. In the dorm room, Bloom finds the Sirenix Book opened up to tell her the next clue. According to it, they must find the Flower of the Depths. She goes down to tell the others. Flora theorized it must be on her home planet, Linphea, in the Ocean of Flowers. Tritannus swims towards the Linphea Gate to invade its waters. He ambushes Desiryee, the Gate Keeper, and absorbs her power before porting to Linphea's oceans. Desiryee quickly follows him through before passing out. Tritannus finds the Flower of the Depths and prepares a little surprise on it. Sky, Helia, and Timmy are to race next. Sky had a bad start but quickly recovered, gradually remembering how to use a wind rider. That was when the Trix made their move and caused the wind riders to mutate into mutant lions, causing a panic in the courtyard. Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha stay behind to fight them while Stella, Flora, and Musa go to Linphea. At Linphea, Stella, Flora, and Musa arrive at the Ocean of Flowers. Flora warns that the flowers underwater can be quite carnivorous and tells them to watch their backs. They transform and go underwater where they meet up with Illiris and Sonna. They guide the girls to see a weakened Desiryee. Flora goes over to her and they bond, restoring her powers. She leads them to the Flower of the Depth. At Alfea, Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha continue to fight the monster lions. Sky noticed that the lions seemed to target only Bloom. She then tries to lead them away after knowing this, but Sky had a different plan in mind. He has her position herself in one of the wind rider course obstacles, flaming cages, and taunt the lions to come get her. After taking the bait, Sky pulls Bloom away once the mutant lions get trapped in the flame cages and revert back to wind riders again, ending the threat. Back with Stella's group, they find the Flower of the Depths, where Flora enters it, finding a small white flower in its center. Unfortunately, Tritannus had cursed it with his pollution, causing it to mutate and attack the girls. Stella and Musa try to fight it, but Flora tells them to stop. She attempts to use her powers to heal the Flower back to its original state and succeeds. It appeared to be talking to them, so Flora calls upon her Guardian Spirit to help translate. She tells them that there is one more test they must complete to find the Gem of Courage, and the Sirenix Book will give them the final clue. At Alfea, Sky takes Bloom for a ride on his wind rider, and she suggests the Gorge of Roccaluce, hoping that would also awaken more memories in her. Tecna and Aisha think it's too risky as they've still no idea what caused the incident earlier. At the Gorge, Sky and Bloom were enjoying the scenery, until Stormy appeared and shot them down. Sky gets angry at the sight of the Trix, who intend to capture Bloom. Tecna and Aisha get worried as Bloom wasn't answering their calls. Aisha then gets a call from Stella to report their success. She's happy for them, but then tells her to meet her and Tecna at Roccaluce Gorge as she has a feeling Bloom is in danger. Bloom was too hurt to try and transform to fight the Trix. Sky tries to fight them off, but was incapacitated by Icy. She, Darcy, and Stormy were about to finish him off, but Bloom quickly jumped in to take the blow. They were about to capture her, until the Harmonix powered Winx fly in and curb-stomp them. The Trix angrily retreat, promising that they will capture Bloom. Sky was thankful Bloom was all right, and that was a brave thing she had done. She replied that that's what he did for her back then. Bloom, however, is still scared that the times they've had together may just vanish, but she wants them to form a future without regrets. Major Events *Flora bonds with Desiryee. *Sky regains more of his memories. *Flora heals the sea plant in the deepest part of Linphea's ocean - the Flower of the Depths, since Tritannus poisoned it. Debuts *Desiryee *Flora's Guardian of Sirenix *Flower of the Depths *Wild Lion Monster Characters *Winx Club **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa **Bloom **Stella *Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Tritannus *Daphne *Miles *Ed *Ronny *Roxy *Saladin *Griselda *Kiko *Selkies **Illiris **Desiryee **Sonna *Flower of the Depths *Flora's Guardian of Sirenix *Palladium *Wizgiz *Wild Lion Monster Script *Nickelodeon Spells Used *Storm of Numbers - Used twice, first against the lions, then against Stormy. *Dazzling Spiral - Used by Stella against Stormy. *Shining Mirror - Used by Stella to defend herself. *Reverberating Notes - Used by Musa against mutated Flower of the Depths. *Diapason - Used against Darcy. *Mystic Wrap - Used against Icy. *Dancing Whirl - Used against Icy. *Fire Blade - Used against the lion. *Fall Vortex - Used against the source of mutated power on the Flower of the Depths. *Ice Attack - Used against Flora and Aisha, but failed. Trivia *Stella's lack of driving skill returns when trying to drive the Odyssey Explorer. The first time she drove in The White Circle, she drove so badly Aisha had to drive instead. *This is the second time Linphea has been shown, the first being the twelfth episode of Season 3. *In the Nick dub, this is actually the tenth episode of Season 5, but this is because the episode A Magix Christmas didn't air until December 9. *In the Italian version, the Winx have longer than a month to complete their missions. This is why Bloom goes home for Christmas, and everyone else take time to watch the Competition. Songs *We're the Winx (Season 5) *Harmonix (song) *Underwater Mission Mistakes *This episode aired before the tenth episode. *Sky's circle on his chest was pink, but in the later scene, it was blue. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Sonna *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Unknown as Miles *Unknown as Ed *Unknown as Ronny *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Oliviero Dinelli as Saladin *Franca Lumachi as Griselda *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Francesca Rinaldi as Illiris *Veronica Cannizzaro as Desiryee *Unknown as Flower of the Depths *Unknown as Flora's Guardian of Sirenix *Stefano Onofri as Palladium *Mino Caprio as Wizgiz Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella & Flora's Guardian of Sirenix *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Unknown as Miles *Unknown as Ed *Unknown as Ronny *Larisa Oleynik as Icy & Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *René Auberjonois as Saladin *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko & Wizgiz *Lauren Weisman as Illiris *Amber Hood as Desiryee *Hope Levy as Sonna *Unknown as Flower of the Depths *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium Quotes "Darkened waves of twilight rain tames her mind and brings her pain!" '''- Trix''' torturing Daphne. "Pretty!" '-''' ''Desiryee '''to the flowers. "''Very pretty! Hello there, keeper. Desiryee, keeper of the Lynphea gate. Only one more keeper, and I can enter the Infinite Ocean!" ''- Tritannus''' to Desiryee as she tries to fight back during the absorption. "The Flower of the Depths say, you were very brave Flora, and deserve to find the Gem of Courage." - Flora's Guardian of Sirenix "What!? Oh, come on!" - Musa "Stella! Didn't you say could drive this thing?!" - Musa "I said that I wanted to drive it, not that I knew how!" '- Stella' Videos Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub